Kiiroi Senkou
by DeathGodSlayer
Summary: 'I'm not a Pirate, I'm an Adventurer' The justification of a criminal, wanted throughout the world. Naruto Namikaze; 'The Yellow Flash', Captain of the Yellow Flash Pirates, this is how the infamy began, how he rose to become something of legend.
1. The Adventurer

**Kiiroi Senkou**

Chapter 1: The Adventurer

by DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>"For prisoners, locked away in the darkest depths, we are in surprisingly good company." A colossus of a person spoke through the darkness, tied down by Kairoseki chains, accursed seastone bindings robbing them of their strengths. The man was actually a large blue whale shark fishman with yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards. He has a lightning-shaped scar can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower, the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe under bite, which makes room for his huge fangs. He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, coloured golden, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. His hands and feet are also webbed, and his limbs are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills are in between his shoulders and neck. Under his pale red coat, he appears to be wearing a Coral coloured traditional Japanese clothing called a jinbei covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other beginning with the black outline from the edge and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple scarf like a ribbon around his waist.<p>

"I agree, to think that I would be spending my last moments with Jinbei, one of the Shichibukai, as well as a former Shichibukai. My luck knows no bounds…" A more cheerful, playful voice spoke. It can from a smaller man, still chained up like the first, with his back pressed against the wall. The man's black hair fell in front of his face, which despite his tone of voice still maintained a playful, yet serious look about it, even with the childish freckles placed on his cheeks. He wore nothing over his upper body, however he wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo, the S having being crossed out with an X-mark., he also wore a beaded red necklace around his neck, which hung loosely from his neck trying to drop to the floor.

"But it appears that is not everyone here accounted for, Ace-san…" The larger fishman, Jinbei spoke in return to the smaller person. His eyes quickly shifted to the farthest part of their cell, in the corner of the room, where it became the darkest, only the faint shadow of a foot was basking in what little light was given to the area. "And who are you?"

Their third cellmate seemed content to remain silent, to stay hidden within the darkness. Jinbei and Ace both looked to him, waiting for their answer to be given. As both began to accept that their third cellmate would not speak, lowering their heads back down to wait in silent for their fate, a voice suddenly spoke out, remarkably cheerfully for someone in their predicament.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze…" The person responded with his name, ocean deep blue eyes pierced through the darkness, the light suddenly engulfed the room, revealing his features. Spiky yellow hair with two long bangs framing his face, with longer bangs at the front, almost covering his eyes with six spikes. The rest of his hair was kept short, just touching his shoulders. Three whisker marks on each cheek framed his beaming grin. He was dressed in a predominately black jacket, with a green shirt underneath. Two long black tassels hung from the black and orange stripes surrounded the zip on the front and covered his shoulders with orange pads. His pants, however, were for the majority orange with black stripes along the sides and just below the knees. They led towards black boots, his toes exposed at the end of them.

"I should've guessed. The youngest person in history to ever be imprisoned on Level Six of Impel Down at aged sixteen. 'The Yellow Flash' Naruto Namikaze, wielder of one of the few invincible Devil Fruits, with a bounty of over 400'000'000 Beli." Jinbei spoke with slight surprise to the deep tone of his voice, he bowed his head respectfully to the boy, who smiled back in return.

"If you're so invincible, what are you doing here?" Ace coughed loudly, yet his question could be heard easily enough.

The boy, Naruto laughed loudly. "I never said I was invincible, quite frankly, I don't know how that happened. As for why I'm here, it's to help a friend out."

"And what friend is this?" Ace did not like the cold chill run down his spine, this boy, Naruto, even after having just met him, he reminded him so much of _him_ it was scary. _'Please don't be planning anything, Luffy…'_

Naruto's large grin narrowed to a smirk. "You'll know when it happens…" He spoke mysteriously, yet a trace of the tone of a prankster still slipped through. Naruto quickly looked around, everything was still exactly the same, nothing had happened yet. "I guess we might be here for a while, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell you how I got here…" Naruto asked, before sighing deeply.

"_**But before that, I have to start from the beginning. From when I first became a pirate…"**_

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed loudly as he finished his latest prank, not as ingenious and well planned as some of his others, but effective nonetheless. He had simply got buckets of paint in many different colours and proceeded to throw them over every house in the village, brightening up this dull little village in the corner of South Blue. The village was the size of the entire island, which was only a good 1km in length at the most, with extra space for a woodland and a beach.<p>

Naruto laughed hard as he finished his last masterpiece, through the last bucket on a convience store for the entire village/island. As he turned laughed he felt the presence of many eyes upon him. Angry villagers had crowded around him, glaring with hate at the blond. Many of them wielding weapons or cracking their knuckles with anticipation.

And Naruto only flashed a mocking grin in return, before looking upwards giving one last mocking laugh he disappeared into a flash of yellow.

"Hey idiots!" The villagers turned at the familiar voice, Naruto stood on top of a house staring back down at them. "Don't think you can stop me, don't think you can hurt me. And especially, don't think you can catch me!" He laughed out in a mocking tone again before disappearing in a yellow flash once again. Leaving the villagers with pent up rage and nothing to dish it out on.

Naruto arrived at his secret hideout; it was a tree house in the woodlands, a bed for the occasions when he wished to stay here as well as few food supplies. However the majority of the tree house was filled with plans of pranks, hundreds of plans covered the walls, it was Naruto's only notable feature about him. These were the only things that were proof that he was here.

Naruto suddenly laughed out in a mocking tone once again, despite no one being here. "To think those idiots thought they could catch the Yellow Flash. Stupid idiots!" He laughed out loud.

"Ahem." An angry cough was heard behind him, and Naruto's face fell with fear. Slowly he turned to meet the eyes of the person who coughed. A man, older than Naruto stared down with a scolding look at the blond with dark eyes. His brow hair was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a simple long sleeved blue shirt and blue three quarter length pants as well as a different shade of blue sandals.

"I-Iruka! How did you know I was gonna come back here!" Naruto asked with fear towards the older man, who continued to stare down at Naruto.

"Because you always return here after your pranks, Naruto! Haven't you outgrown these childish pranks yet, you're sixteen now, not twelve!" Iruka reprimanded the blond immediately, shouting at Naruto as an older brother would scold his younger sibling.

"It's the only entertainment in the village, Iruka! There's nothing else to do!" Naruto shouted back at the brown haired man, justifying his actions in the same way he had always done.

The brown haired man' anger seemed to cool at this, yet he still held a scolding look on his face. "Come with me, Naruto. We need to talk." He spoke with a more indoor face, head for the door of the hideout, knowing that Naruto would follow.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Iruka sat on the sandy beach on the east side of their small island, their small village just behind them. They both watched as the sun began to set over the horizon, the waves gently stroking their toes as they rolled up the beach before returning back to the sea.<p>

"Why do you do it, Naruto?" Iruka suddenly asked, the younger blond looked over to the brown haired man with confusion. "Why do you pull all these pranks on the village?"

Naruto seemed to ponder the question for a moment, before he shrugged his shoulders, looking back out at the horizon. "This place is just so boring, I guess, it just makes things a bit more lively."

"That's not a good thing, Naruto, you-"

"I could ask you the same question, Iruka." Naruto suddenly cut the brown haired man off, his blue eyes moving back to meet black ones. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Iruka responded with confusion.

"Love this village. Why do you love it so much?"

Iruka's eyebrows rose at the question, before he smiled, sighing in content. "Look at how we stare at the horizon, Naruto. How do you feel when you watch the sun set over it?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, before he turned to the setting sun, watching it slowly creep over the horizon. "It makes me feel at peace, tranquil, serene. Like all my problems are creeping away with the sun."

"Well that's how I feel about this village, that's what it brings to me. Peace, Tranquillity, Serenity. This village has given me everything I could want; a home, a job, a girlfriend, and many good friends. You can't help but love a place when it affords you all these privileges." Iruka responded with a peaceful smile on his face, every word he spoke was true to his heart.

It seemed to get through to Naruto, who offered a small smile in return for the man's explanation. "This village…. It offers me none of that…" The smile quickly faded from Naruto's face. "This island is just too small." Naruto suddenly chuckled softly. "Hell, this world just might even be too small for me, I need adventure." The craving for it could be seen as clear as crystal in Naruto's eyes.

Iruka stared at the younger blond in silence, who was also sat in silence. Neither of them continuing the conversation. Naruto only seemed interested in watching the horizon as Iruka stared at him.

"I've decided, Iruka. I've been thinking about it for some time, and I'm gonna do it… I'm leaving…"

Iruka's eyes widened in a stunned shock at the blonde's words. "What!"

"I'm gonna leave this island, I'm gonna set sail, and head for the Grand Line." Naruto replied with an eager smile on his face, yet it was a content smile. Like a man who knew exactly what and where he wanted to go.

Iruka laughed softly, almost scoffing softly at the idea. "You're no pirate, Naruto. What are you going to do? Go and find One Piece?"

"No. I'm looking for something even more precious than that. But if I do find One Piece I'll make sure to give you a small share." Naruto beamed his childish grin at Iruka, who couldn't help but beam a wild grin in return.

Iruka continued grinning, before a thought occurred in his mind that removed his smile. "You know, Hiruzen won't like it that you're leaving."

That sentence made Naruto lose his smile as well, his face falling to one of deep contemplation. "I've caused the old man too many problems already. I know I've become even more of a nuisance ever since I ate the Senkou Senkou no Mi. And although he probably won't like it, I'm sure he'll understand. This is something I _have_ to do." Naruto responded after a few seconds. "Plus, I'm gonna come back for the old man as soon as he is no longer tied down by the title of Village Leader. I'm gonna need an Advisor on my ship, y'know?"

Naruto stood up, just as the last few inches of the sun from their perspective was about to fade away. He began walking away with a large smile on his face. Before he stopped abruptly, surprising Iruka, who had remained sitting down. "Iruka… thank you for everything… For being myonly friend when no one else would…"

* * *

><p>And on that very same night Naruto returned to the beach, staring out at the moon, a small dinghy pulled up to the shore, the waves touching the bottom of the boat. <em>'It's time…<em>' He thought as he looked at to the ocean.

"Planning to leave without goodbyes? Konohamaru will be disappointed…" A wise, elderly voice spoke behind him as his hand went to touch the boat. Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the villages leader stood behind him further up the beach. The man's face appeared serious, yet time had clearly taken a shot at it, aside from three lines running vertically under each eye, he also had several wrinkles and few liver-spots. His hair had also become grey and receded slightly, his small goatee had also greyed, he stood with a pipe in his hand. The old man was dressed in very formal robes, being red in colour and held together by a white sash, a long white coat went over them, hanging loosely from his person, the sleeves so long and baggy they hid his hands from view, save for the one being held up to grasp his pipe. "Iruka has told me everything."

"Don't try and stop me, Jiji. This village is suffocating me, and I will not die here, especially without knowing what it is I'm searching for. I have to do this." Naruto responded quickly, turning to meet the aged man.

"And what is it you're looking for, Naruto-kun. Fame? Fortune? Infamy?" The old man, Hiruzen replied quizzically.

"Friendship." Naruto responded bluntly. "True friendship. It was something my mother had asked me to find before she died."

A small smile of pride grew on the old man's face. "But in honour of Kushina, I can't let you leave…" He spoke quietly. Naruto's eyes widened at the man's words, before his eyebrows lowered to an angry glare. "Not on that little boat anyway."

The words quickly removed Naruto's glare, he stared at the old man with surprise and confusion. The old man smiled wider, pointing to the left.

Naruto followed the man's hand, from around the corner of the island came a larger boat. Its mahogany framed paint a faint shadowy black. Its sails made from grey cloth, it was at least six times the size of the little dinghy he planned to ride out on. "Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness as the boat neared them, Naruto could now see who was controlling the boat. Iruka. He stood at the helm, redirecting it to the shore near them before dropping its anchor and stepping out of the boat, landing comfortably on the sand.

"It is called Kage Bunshin, a boat I used many years ago, I kept it as a reminder to the past. However I have long since been absent of a need for it. Put it to good use Naruto, and treat it well, after all every boat is special." Hiruzen explained, smiling proudly still at the young blond before him.

He was surprised that Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash of yellow, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Jiji…" He heard the boy whisper onto his shoulder, before Naruto backed away, moving towards Iruka and hugging him quickly. After that he ran towards the boat, climbing into it. He hoisted up the anchor and turned it to head away from the island.

"Don't worry, Jiji!" Naruto called out from the ship as it drifted away on the water, his face holding the largest beaming smile ever. "I'll come back for you one day! I'll need an Advisor after all on my ship!"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood at the helm of the Kage Bunshin, directing it across the open water. The only sounds he could her were the water crashing against the wood and the wind hitting the sail. He watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon. <em>'Where should I go though? Should I just follow the horizon?'<em> He pondered as he steered the boat.

Suddenly a rope loosened, Naruto quickly leapt towards the rope, catching it and retying it to the mast. Before running back to the helm, grasping it before his course altered. _'This boat is too big for me to operate alone. I think what I should do first is find some ship mates.'_ He thought conclusively.

'_There's a larger island west of my own, perhaps I should head there and find a shipmate.'_ He grinned at the idea, turning the boat quickly to head towards the island, with a new adventure awaiting him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey there! DGS here saying thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fic. To start things off, yes this is a NarutoXOne Piece. Naruto will have a crew, and many other characters from Naruto will make appearances in this fic. It's more of a combination of the two worlds, yet it remains within the One Piece world. The Straw Hat Pirates will also be featured, and it will follow One Piece Canon time, but Naruto will be having his own adventures away from Canon arcs, maybe sometimesa the Starw Hats and Naruto's crew will join up in a shared arc.

I started planning this around the time the Whitebeard war was on, and it's taken me very long to actually sit down and write this, but the thing is, my computer broke and I lost all my plans for my current fics, I sent these plans on a PM and just got them back from them. I will be getting those notes back when I get all the data extracted from my old hard drive and put on this, I guess what I've learned is to save my plans on a USB as well. It will probably take a month or so to recover my plans so for the time being I'm gonna be working on the newer stories I spoke about in my A/N on Demon Lacrima.

Naruto will be a pirate in the World Government's eyes, yet he will never consider himself as such, he will be an adventurer in his own eyes. Naruto will get his own crew comprised of Naruto characters, starting with the first addition of his crew. Sasuke Uchiha, who I am gonna try to make more likeable and not have him follow down the whole vengance in this fic. You'll see Sasuke's back story and family life in the on coming chapters. I think you'll like it.

So coming up in Chapter two is the debut of 4 Naruto characters, one of them being Sasuke who will join Naruto's crew at the end of the arc, which is probably around Chapter 4.

Devil Fruit abilities, I've thought of a few, some are similar to One Piece canon Dveil Fruits, others are completely original, I've tried to link them to the Abilities of the Naruto characters.

Naruto will change his name, as seen at the prison part with Ace and Jinbei Naruto called himself Naruto Namikaze, yet starting the fic Naruto is Naruto Uzumaki. But you'll eventually see why he changes his name later on.

**Devil Fruits:**

Senkou Senkou no Mi - The Flash Flash Fruit. Eaten by Naruto Uzumaki, allows the user to teleport himself, the yellow flash is caused by his hair, which is the last thing to disappear and leaves a flash of yellow of sorts, it would change for any character. So if the eater had red hair, it would leave a Red Flash. The standard Devil Fruit weakness. Another weakness of this fruit is that the user must be able to see where he wants to teleport to. However this can be used as a strength as well, being able to override the standard devil fruit weakness. By focusing on waves consecutively and teleporting again just as his feet touch the water, allowing him to cross bodies of water without submerging himself (Kinda like how Brook can run on water because he is so light)

Other than that that's pretty much it for this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as quick as possible. So until then, see ya!

To Be Continued in Chapter 2 - The Uchiha Family

_DGS_


	2. The Uchiha Family

**Kiiroi Senkou**

Chapter 2: The Uchiha Family

by DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>Naruto tied down his boat to the port of the island and quickly leapt over the side of the Kage Bunshin to land on the wooden structures built at the edges of the island. Immediately he was set with wonder as he looked up at the gargantuan island, it was at least five times the size of his own little island, perhaps even larger still.<p>

Sand and trees were what first met his vision, the sand of the beach and heavy forestry further back surrounding the town. His wonder began to turn to anxiety and even fear. _'Perhaps I have made a mistake…'_ He thought hesitantly as he looked up at the massive island. He knew nothing outside of his own little island, how different would the laws of the land be on this slab of Earth? How different would the people be? How would they react to a Devil Fruit user? Questions began pouring into Naruto's mind, all of which came to the same answer at the end of them.

_**Turn back.**_

He shook the thoughts from his mind, erasing any doubt from it. "What kind of adventurer would I be if I turned away from what scared me?" He asked tom himself, grinning madly as he walked forwards off the port and into the forest, heading towards the town on the island.

As he walked through the forest he could hear the wind gently creeping through the branches of the trees, the soft impact created by his shoes hitting the grass. The indescribable heat of a large black fireball coming his way…

'_Wait… what?_' Naruto turned, unsure if what he felt was real or not. A large fireball made of black flames came flying towards him with great speed; these flames were like the shadows created by the flames, the flames' shadow itself. On instinct, Naruto quickly teleported from its destructive path, landing safely on a thick branch above it. He continued watching the fireball carry on its way, scorching and tearing away plant life from the Earth in seconds, leaving nothing but a burning scar in its wake.

"Hey." A voice spoke from behind him, Naruto turned to see who caused it. A boy looked up towards him from the ground with an irritated look in his Onyx eyes. "You could have got yourself killed getting in the way of my _**En En no Mi**_ attack." It was a boy around his age with raven black hair with a slight blue tint to it, his hair was spike at the back and two long bangs framed his face, his fringe bangs were also separated and held out of his face by bandages wrapped around his forehead. He wore a dark grey sleeveless shirt which was open at the torso as well as dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, which held a sheathed sword in place behind his back. He also wore bandages around his wrists and shins. And on the collar of his shirt was a small paper fan, with the top half being red and the bottom half of the fan being white.

Naruto looked at the boy for a while, boy scoffing loudly. "Like something like that could hit me" He smirked cockily down at the black haired boy.

"Are you suggesting that you willing want to test my accuracy?" The boy replied in a very insulted tone, his fists clenching with anger and irritation.

"Sure! Let's see what you got!" Naruto beamed widely at the raven haired boy. '_This will be easier said than done, I've never used the __**Senkou Senkou no Mi**__ in combat before, hell I've never been in a fight before!'_ Naruto panicked inwardly, he didn't want to step away from this fight, but his thoughts were true, he was always too fast for the villagers that he never needed to actually fight.

'_I need to play to the dodge and evade tactic that the __**Senkou Senkou no Mi**__ naturally gives. I'll make it look like he is controlling the fight, yet in actuality I'll let him tire himself out.'_ Naruto smirked inwardly; his plan could work if he timed every teleportation correctly.

The other boy smirked confidently at Naruto's answer. "_**En En no Bakuha!"**_ He suddenly roared punching his fist towards Naruto on the branch, from his fist can a similar fireball. It rocketed towards Naruto quickly, the heat easily seen radiating from it.

Naruto watched the attack hurl towards him, and moments before it struck he disappeared, reappearing at the other side for the small space within the forest where the boy was, crouching on a new branch now.

"So you can dodge one attack easily enough, but how about this? _**En En no Dangan!" **_The boy screamed, holding out his arms in front of him with his hands spread wide, from each of his finger tip can a significantly smaller ball of fire, about an eighth of the size of his previous attack, which was almost the small size as Naruto himself. Again Naruto watched the row of ten black fire bullets be shot at him before teleporting again to the safer side of the forest behind the boy.

The boy turned quickly, a glaring snarl plastered across his face. "Is that all you can do! Run away!" He shouted in anger. "_**En En no Bakuha!"**_ He roared firing another attack at Naruto.

Naruto's plan seemed to work, it didn't even take long to get into the swing of things. _'This guy's temper is quick to bursting. He's launching attack after attack at me with no disregard to himself. He'll tire out eventually…' _Naruto smirked with victory as he teleported again just before the attack hit him.

Their small fight continued like this, where the black haired boy would launched continuous and constant attacks at Naruto every time he landed, hoping not to give Naruto a moments rest. However, Naruto easily dodged with his teleportation. And he could see it being to enrage the boy.

"You keep moving behind me and my attacks to dodge, but this next attack will give you nowhere to run!" The raven haired boy screamed. "_**En En no Suishin!" **_He screamed with anger, black fire exploded from his hands and feet, launching him high into the air quickly, Naruto watched the boy saw up into the sky before the fire ceased and the boy hovering momentarily in the air for a moment.

The boy clasped his right wrist with his left hand; his right hand remained clenched into a fist. He held both of his hands over his head and began yelling loudly. "_**En En no Bakugeki!**_" He screamed loudly, a small ball of fire grew over his fist over the top of his head. The black ball of fire continued growing, until it became the size of the boy's head, before doubling in size after that. As the boy descended he brought the ball down to meet the ground before him.

Naruto could only watch as the impact hit, the ball of fire burst like a water balloon, expelling outwards creating a concentric circle of fire that drove itself outwards, the wave of black flame reached the height of the trees, pushing out across the area, destroying the large trees and reducing everything hit by the attack to ash in seconds. The fire began to run out of momentum after hitting a ten metre radius from the centre of the attack, where the boy crouched on one knee, panting heavily.

The boy stood up slowly, laughing weakly under heavy pants for breath. "I win…" He spoke out quietly, the blond haired boy was nowhere within sight. Everything around him was reduced to piles of ash and burning cinders.

Suddenly he heard his sword being unsheathed, the sound of the metal being drawn. He looked behind him to his sword, it was nowhere in sight, it hadn't fallen out by accident. The boy's eyes widened as he stared quickly around his environment, looking for any possible trace, his head quickly flicking around, as if trying to watch all angles at once.

The he felt the cold sting of metal on his neck, a forearm resting on his shoulder, the breath of another at the back of his neck. "How?" He asked as his eyes shifted, to see the locks of blonde standing behind him. Naruto's head moved so the black head boy could properly see his face, his grip on the raven haired boy's sword tightened. "How did you survive my strongest attack?"

"Simple enough. I need to see where it is I'm going to teleport to, but it doesn't have to be on the ground." Naruto explained with a confident, victorious smirk on his face. "Your attack took a long time to charge, having to switch between the propelling technique you used and the actual attack, so it was slow, and within your strongest attack is a weak spot, it's not even the area beyond your attack's radius. It's a lot closer to home than that."

"You teleported to the space of air directly above me, where the flames do not reach, so even as you fell I wouldn't notice you. And my flames created such a strong light that I wouldn't see your shadow descending on the ground."

Naruto's lip jutted out with interest. "Didn't know that last bit about the shadow, thanks for the tip." Naruto smiled as the other boy's face fell with disbelief. "However, I have won; I have you tired out and captured, surrender now."

The boy's panting seemed to stop. "Don't be so sure." The Onyx eyed boy gained a cocky grin, before quickly stepping forward towards the blade. Naruto tried to stop him before he killed himself, yet he was fascinated by the outcome that was created.

The sword easily slipped through the boy's neck. Instead of blood coming from the boy's neck, it seemed to open like placing something between flames and removing it, his neck repairing itself instantly with black flames. The boy completely escape Naruto without even a scar on his neck.

Naruto watched the feat in wonder. "Logia type Devil Fruit user." The boy spoke cockily. "Physical attacks will do nothing against me."

Naruto stood with silence before a small smile grew on his face; he threw the sword towards the raven haired boy, who caught it easily. "Then we should call a truce here. If physical attacks won't hurt you then there is no point in continuing."

"But you're Devil Fruit is just a Paramecia. Why should I quit this fight as well?" The raven haired boy replied bluntly with an obvious irritated look at Naruto's request to end the match.

Naruto only smirked even more cockily. "You saw during that fight didn't you? There's no way you can even get close enough to touch me. This battle will end with us dying from exhaustion, and there's no reason for either of us to die yet." Naruto's smirk grew into a more sincere smile. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

The boy only replied with a small snort of laughter, with a small, yet genuine smile on his face, not the usual smirk that Naruto had seen him possess so far. He turned sharply on the spot sheathing his sword behind his back and began walking away, heading in a particular direction, perhaps towards the town.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto suddenly heard the boy call out as he walked into the forestry. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha…"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked slowly through the busy main street of the town, the town was set in a traditional way. The housing was made in a traditional style out of wood, set in a gridlock pattern, every street connected to each other easily.<p>

Even the people walked around with content, happy smiles on their faces, exactly as they would walk around on his own home island. They spoke to each other cheerfully and without hesitancy to one another, it appeared everyone knew and was friends with each other on this island. _'Just like home…'_

However it was a certain design across every shop that surprised Naruto, on every house there was a small paper fan design, the top half of the fan was red whilst the lower half was white. Exactly the same as what Sasuke had printed on the back of his shirt. "What does the Paper Fan signify?" He asked aloud to himself.

"Not from around here, are you boy?" A man threw his arm around Naruto's shoulders, apparently overhearing Naruto's question. "The paper fan is the brand of the Uchiha Family. Ever since this island was first inhabited by humans it has been under the governance and guidance of the Uchiha family. They rule over this island pretty much like a Royal family."

"Uchiha. That's Sasuke's last name." Naruto responded, remembering the raven haired boy's last name. He heard a collective gasp, and looked around quickly. The villagers were all staring at him with wonder in their eyes, even the man he was speaking to stared at him with shock and surprise.

"Y-You've met Sasuke Uchiha?" The man stammered out. "He is the most reclusive one out of the Uchiha family, keeping himself to himself. And you, a stranger to this island managed to meet him?"

"Yeah." Naruto responded just before a loud, collective squeal of delight came out of nowhere, he looked to the source. What could only be described as a stampede of females near his own age came charging towards him. Within seconds they had surrounded him, sputtering questions out so quickly and simultaneously that he could barely make out any of them.

"What was he like!"

"Is he strong, and cool, and handsome like the other Uchiha!"

"Is he single!"

Naruto looked around in fear, trying to find some way to escape this horde. He looked towards the first building in sight. And instantly he stood on its roof, away from the clamouring female teenagers. Who looked around in confusion at the blonde's sudden disappearance. _'Girls are scary…_' Naruto noted mentally as he looked down at the horde.

'_I should get out of here while I have a chance.'_ Naruto decided in his mind, until the sound of heavy creaking filled his ears. He looked down at the roof, the source of the noise. "Uh oh-!" Was all he had time to say before the roof caved in around him, dropping him straight to the floor of the house below. "Ow, I wasn't expecting that to happen…" He mumbled out as he rubbed his head sorely.

"Who is that, I've never seen him before?" He heard someone mutter out in a whisper, he looked up, finding the many people in the house staring at him with shock and fear, Naruto returned their stares with a confused look of his own.

"Me neither. He's not from around here."

"So what's he doing in the town's bank?"

"And why did he fall through the roof!"

"Oh, this can't be good." Naruto mumbled out to himself, looking at the people wide eyed.

"THIEF! SOMEONE HELP! A THIEF HAS BROKEN INTO THE TOWN'S BANK!" He heard a woman scream in fear. The many people clamoured around him again, holding him down and restraining him, pushing him until he was laid flat on his stomach.

Naruto grunted as he tried to free himself. '_Damn, I can't look up high enough to escape through the roof and their bodies are blocking my vision. I can't teleport anywhere!' _He thought with panic as he continued trying to free himself from their grasps.

He then heard another squeal of delight from outside the bank as he had just discovered the function for the building. "An Uchiha is arriving!" They screamed with glee.

Naruto watched as the crowd slowly parted to make way for the coming authority. '_Now's my chance!'_ Naruto thought excitedly, they had cleared his vision. He could now escape with ease by teleporting to safety.

"So this is what you were doing on my island." He heard a familiar voice speak, he looked up in horror and surprise. Familiar raven hair, spiked at the back came into view. The familiar hard gaze coming from Onyx eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered out weakly, just hours ago he had thought that he might have possibly made a new friend. For this to happen so suddenly…

Sasuke moved towards him, and hoisted him to his feet quickly. "I'll take you straight to the town's leader myself!" He spoke harshly towards the blonde, grabbing him around the arm.

"We'll accompany you, Sasuke-sama! We saw everything, how this fiend made the devilish plan of going through the bank's roof to-"

"I can do this by myself!" Sasuke almost yelled back, silencing the crowd, before his gaze returned to Naruto and hardening, he began dragging him out of the building by his arm. "Don't try to escape using your teleportation," Sasuke spoke in such a hushed whisper Naruto could barely hear him. "It'll only make this situation look worse…"

* * *

><p>Naruto was pushed to his knees by Sasuke in the centre of a large hall by Sasuke. Out of all the houses he saw, he was dragged to the largest and most elegant. Even the hall of this house was larger than most of the other houses in town. The wood was lined with streaks of thin gold, and patterns of Foxes, and Dragons, and Tigers were etched across faint, light red painted walls in deep black. Naruto looked upwards and saw who he was kneeling before.<p>

A man, older than himself was sat on a grey large cushion. Despite the man's obviously young face, the man had significant creases under both his eyes and an aura of wisdom and power well beyond his years evident in his Onyx black eyes. His hair was incredibly long and spiky, going down to his was, the fringe parted and covering the right side of his face completely. His hair colour matched Sasuke's, being deep black yet possessing a blue tint to it. The man was dressed in a blue suit, complete with gloves and bandages wrapped around his shins. Over this was a red samurai-like armour. Hanging behind him on the wall was a large, orange coloured War Fan, with a three tomoe pattern coloured in bright red on the top left corner of the fan.

And standing on either side of him was two other men, both again older than Naruto. One was the spitting image of Sasuke, but with paler skin, his Onyx eyes shining due to the paleness of his fair skin and stood to the left of the man sat down. His hair was the same colour as Sasuke's, even parted at the front at the front the same way as Sasuke's was, with two long bangs framing his face and two smaller fringe bands reaching eyebrow length, yet he also possessed a long ponytail at the back of his hair, one that reached down to his lower back. The man was dressed entirely in black, black pants and a black Gi held together by a white belt. Bandages were wrapped around his wrists and shins as well as a high collared black cloak that reached down to his mid torso were worn.

The other stood to the left of the man sat down. Whilst Sasuke and the other two men looked very similar in appearance, this one did not, save for the shape of his face and Onyx black eyes. His black hair was short, with curling spikes and lacked the blue tint the other three's hair possessed. His nose was broader and around his eyes he had black markings, ending with being turned upwards at the end of his eyes. This man was dressed in a simple high collared black shirt with the Uchiha family crest on its back and blue pants with bandages around his legs.

"So a complete stranger breaks into the town's bank. Doing it front of hundreds of citizens in broad daylight, and how does he enter? By accidently falling through part of the bank's roof that was brought to my attention yesterday that it is need of repair." The man on the cushion spoke in a calm, almost humoured voice. "There seems to be a lot of holes in that story. So before I give any verdict, I'll allow you to explain your side of the story." He added with a small smirk.

And so Naruto began to explain his story, beginning with meeting Sasuke in the forest, arriving in town and being practically attacked by girls trying to find out information on Sasuke, using his _**Senkou Senkou no Mi**_ to teleport to safety, not knowing which building he landed on and fell through the roof.

"As you said, how could a complete stranger like me know the location of the town's bank?" Naruto finished his story, questioning the man sat down, who had listened to Naruto's entire story with silence and patience.

"In order for your story to be true, you need to prove that you are a Devil Fruit user. Perhaps I should throw you into the sea and see if you sink to test if you're telling the truth." The man mused, smirking when he heard Naruto's gulp. "Very well, I shall do that. Shisui, take him to the ship." He nodded to the man standing on his left, who nodded in return, and took one step towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, he quickly looked over his shoulder towards the door, and instantly he was there, staring back down the room on his feet as the four others in the room looked at him with varying levels of surprise on their faces. "Sorry, but I have no intention of dying for something I didn't do."

"But, technically. You DID break into the town's bank. By accident or no, that fact still remains." The man sat down. "However, it appears my plan worked, you proved you were in fact a Devil Fruit user. No one moves that fast naturally, even Shisui; whose Devil Fruit has blessed him with the highest attainable speed a person can possess cannot move that fast."

"So does this mean I can go?" Naruto asked with hope in this voice, he was already more sick of this island than his own.

"No." The man's reply eradicated all hope in the blonde. "The villagers will still demand a punishment be given to you, you have scared them greatly. Plus, it seems that you made an attempt on my little brother's life during your fight. That itself is a more personal crime against me. You will wait in the cells whilst I make my verdict. And if you have even a single shred of honour, you will not use your teleportation abilities to escape."

Naruto's gaze hardened towards the man sat down. "Fine." He spoke out bluntly in return, standing perfectly still for the next events to happen.

The man let off a small smile. "Good. Sasuke, Shisui, take him to the prison cells."

"I can do it by myself!" Sasuke angrily barked back, quickly storming over to Naruto and pushing him out the room, giving Naruto no time to react, he looked over towards the boy. Sasuke's face had a look of anger, annoyance and irritation on it. However it also had a look of shame, something that greatly confused the blonde greatly…

* * *

><p>Naruto to directly next to the bars of his cell, his hands clasped around two of them, his head pressed between them. He stared intently at the raven haired boy who guarded his cell from outside. Sasuke was sat down outside his cell in silence, he feet put up on a box. His eyes were closed and his head fell forwards. It seemed he was content with sitting in silence. "So… you never told me that you were of royal family?..." Naruto finally broke the silence.<p>

"You are a foreigner, someone unknown to me. You didn't deserve to know." He was surprised that the raven haired boy even replied to his question.

"And the man upstairs, who was he?" Naruto asked further about the man who condemned him to this tiny cell.

"The man who rules this island, who guides it. Madara Uchiha." Sasuke replied, still keeping his head down and eyes closed.

"He's also your older brother apparently? And the other two? Are they his bodyguards?" The blonde asked further.

Sasuke's answer was a single nod, before he lifted his head, sighing loudly as it pressed softly against the wall he was resting his back on. "They are also his younger brothers."

"Your brothers?"

Sasuke nodded. "I am the youngest of six brothers. Madara is the eldest, then Izuna; the one with the long ponytail, then Shisui; the one with the short hair."

"And what of the other two?" Naruto asked with interest.

"One is dead, Obito was his name, he died very young of an incurable disease. The other… he is not here, not even on this island. He left a few years ago to travel the world, to escape this island, he felt lost here, and went to go find himself." Sasuke explained. "Itachi is his name; he is also the brother I am closest to, in age and understanding."

'_Just like me then…'_ Naruto thought about Sasuke's brother, Itachi and his reasons for departing his home island. Naruto exhaled loudly at the new knowledge. "I never had any siblings, not even parents throughout most of my life. My mother died when I was nine and I've never met my father. It must be nice to have so many siblings that care for you."

Sasuke sighed loudly in return. "I was eclipsed by all of them in my father's eyes, whilst his eyes only ever looked at me with scorn and disapproval. I always assumed he blamed me for my mother's death, seeing as she died giving birth to me. I am forever suffocated by their shadows, no matter how I move; it was and still is always in one of their footsteps. It's an awful feeling, to be born into a family that rules, but to be destined to never lead..."

Naruto listened with silent intent to Sasuke's words; it was how Sasuke finished that confused the blonde. "So is that what you want? To lead your island?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You misunderstand my words. I respect all of my brothers, especially Madara. There is no one stronger and more able to lead than he. Even Izuna is his equal, yet Madara was born first. All I want is to prove to them that I am their equal. That I don't need their help to survive. That I am just as strong and as capable as them. That I am not the weak, defenceless, foolish little brother they perceive me to be…" Sasuke's eyes opened, to stare blankly at the ceiling above him as he spoke.

Naruto beamed widely at the raven haired boy. "You know what? When I get out of this cell, you should join me on my adventures! I'm sure there will be loads of strong people to test your abilities against and prove you're just as strong as your brothers."

Sasuke let out a small laugh, accompanied by a small smile as his eyes drifted over to the blond. "If you aren't executed by Madara first…"

* * *

><p>Feet landed on the wooden structure of the port, a large boat painted crimson red on the body was pulled up and anchored. Men clamoured from the boat.<p>

"Hehehe so this is the Uchiha Island…" A man said with a dark, devious chuckle lacing his words. "The Crimson Tide Pirates have arrived, and we'll take everything this island possesses…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey there, DGS here saying thanks for reading Chapter 2! Wow! The reaction to this story was amazing, thank you all so much! I'm seriously glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this new chapter satisfied you and was worth the wait, it took me longer than I anticipated to write this, but I think it turn out quite good.

So yeah my first time using a fight in this fic, was quite hard to write fluidly, seeing as Nareuto doesn't really need to saying his attacks names because in all honesty, he literally doesn't have any. He will in time, but at the minute he as at the very basic level of using his Devil Fruit effectively outside of using it to escape confrontation, that will lead into another nickname Naruto will be branded with, but this one will beused more by Pirates and not Marines.

Sasuke debuted, how did you feel about that? I went for the more little brother side of his story, in canon he felt like he could never live up to Itachi's standards when he was younger, so I played on that. And YES, in this I have altered Sasuke's family, he has five older brothers (one being deceased), I'll do proper portfolios on them later, but for now this is the age gaps between them. All the Uchiha brother have devil fruit abilities, and will be seen in the next two chapters.

Madara Uchiha - Eldest - Aged 29  
>Izuna Uchiha - Second oldest - Aged 28<br>Shisui Uchiha - Third oldest - Aged 25  
>Obito Uchiha - Fourth oldest - Should be aged 23, however Obito is deceased, dying of an incurable disease at Aged 13<br>Itachi Uchiha - Fifth oldest - Aged 21  
>Sasuke Uchiha - Youngest - Aged 16<p>

I'll do two portfolios of Naruto and Sasuke now. By the way, Naruto DOES NOT have the Will of D. he is simply Naruto Uzumaki, not Naruto D. Uzumaki.

_Name:_ Naruto Uzumaki  
><em>Age: <em>16  
><em>Bounty: <em>-  
><em>Devil Fruit: <em>Senkou Senkou no Mi (**Flash Flash Fruit**)  
><em>Description:<em> Paramecia. The Flash Flash fruit allows the eater to teleport instanly, useful for espionage and escape. Hwever, the user must be able to SEE where they are going to teleport to, so cannot teleport through walls. If user becomes blinded, the fruit becomes practically useless. The fruit does not deal with spatial manipulation, therefore has no control over dimensions, the user can not teleport other inanimate objects such as opponents attacks, but can teleport themselves and whoever they are touching.

_Name:_ Sasuke Uchiha  
><em>Age: <em>16  
><em>Bounty:<em> -  
><em>Devil Fruit:<em> En En no Mi (**Blazing Blazing Fruit**)  
><em>Description:<em> Logia. The Blazing Blazing Fruit allows the user to creat, manipulate and become Black Flames, similar to the Hi Hi no Mi. The flames are tied into the emotions of the user, so as their rage builds so does the ferocity of the flames. Standard devil fruit weakness.

So there we are, I'll try to get the third chapter up quickly. Gonna introduce so OCs to dies for this Crimson Tide Pirates. So keep a look out for the next chapter: Perfect Teamwork.

_D.G.S_


	3. Perfect Teamwork

**Kiiroi Senkou**

Chapter 3: Perfect Teamwork

by DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>The screams of fear and pain bore holes into his head, he angrily paced the ground of his cell. Whispers of the shadows of flames flicked and changed the lighting of the room. He could hear fearful feet trampling past his cell.<p>

Naruto looked out over the window of his prison, looking just in time to glimpse a pirate killing a defenceless woman, a man followed after who attempted to attack the man. His attack was short lived, being quickly met by the ending of his life.

Naruto roared in rage jumping to reach the window of his cell, clutching the bars that covered it. He screamed in fury as he tried to yank them off. But it was too late, the pirate had already moved further ahead into the town.

Angrily Naruto jumped down, moving over to the bars covering the cells exit, his hands clasping two of them tightly. "Let me out! I can help! I can fight!"

_**-Earlier that day-**_

"ATTACK!" A pirate shouting as mass numbers of them flooding out of the extremely large ship, rampaging through the forest and into the town. Instantly the town was erupted in fire and the sound of death. Houses erupted in flames and bodies began being scattered across the floor.

Sasuke quickly charged outwards, down the steps of his house to the front. Many of the pirates had headed straight towards the largest house in the town.

One, further than the rest lout out an angry war cry as he approached Sasuke. In retaliation, Sasuke drew out his sword and struck the man down with one fatal slash of his sword. As others began approaching he began a dance with his blade, spinning while cutting into those unlucky enough to fall within the reach of his blade.

* * *

><p>"Let me out! I can help! I can fight!" Naruto shouted through the bars of his cell, yet no one was around, in anger and frustration he yanked at the bars with force, trying to rip them off the walls. "Dammit!" He screamed loudly, pushing himself away from the bars.<p>

He wanted to help… no, rather he needed to help. These innocent people of the town were dying for no apparent reason; he had the strength to protect them, but could do nothing from this cell.

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder, glaring at the bars of his cell. 'I'm sorry… But I have to help…' He thought inwardly.

In a quick flash he stood on the opposite side of the bars of his cell, right next to the box where Sasuke had sat before. Without waiting he ran along the corridor of the prison, quickly making his way down the empty corridor with empty cells, he really was the only person imprisoned at this island. He quickly exited the door, looking around at the destruction in the town.

Then he heard a loud deafening scream of fear and woe, he looked at the source, a woman and a man were running with all their might towards a burning house, just coming out of it was a small girl, crying, smoke and soot dirtying her face save for two clean streaks down her cheeks. The girl turned around at the sound of creaking and cracking, staring up as the house began to collapse, one large piece of the wall begin to fall right above her, the woman running to her's screams got louder as she reached at her hand towards the child, trying to close the gap even further.

'_She won't make it in time!'_ Naruto thought with worry, he looked directly at the small girl, frozen in fear. In one short flash her stood in front of her, lifting her easily, before teleporting towards the one, moments before the building crashed into the ground.

Naruto quickly moved towards the parents, the woman's screams had stopped, turning to sobs of joy. He handed the girl over to the woman, who tightly squeezed the girl to her body in her arms. The man then wrapped his arms round both of them, crying equally as the woman. "Bless you… Bless you... Bless you…" The woman mumbled repeatedly, her eyes quickly catching Naruto's before closing shut again with joy as she hugged her daughter.

The man turned to Naruto, an eternally thankful smile on his face. "You saved my daughter, I am in your debt for a lifetime." He spoke with gratitude in every syllable, wiping the tears from his face.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked quickly in return.

"At the front of the Uchiha mansion, many of the attackers headed straight there." The man answered, and Naruto quickly nodded his head in thanks before making his way quickly towards the large building in the town.

He saw Sasuke surrounded by a variety of men, each one attempting to make an attack on Sasuke, which was quickly counter by the raven haired boy, who slashed at them with his sword or launched a ball of black flame to evade or counter. However, every time one went down another quickly replaced him, continuously keeping Sasuke surrounded.

Sasuke was completely surrounded, one man attempted to cut Sasuke down with a sword, but Sasuke quickly turned and met the strike with his sword positioned horizontally. The man used his superior size to bear down on Sasuke, pushing his sword further down whilst Sasuke attempted to push back.

But as he did this another man snuck behind Sasuke with a knife in hand, ready to strike it into the raven haired boy's back. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in warning, looking at the raven haired swordsman, he quickly teleported to his back, surprising the knife wielding assailant. Naruto's body loomed above him, and in one fell swoop, brought his foot down powerfully on top of the man's head, rocketing his body face first into the ground.

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke asked in surprise when the blonde appeared out of nowhere to save his life.

"Guess I won't be getting a 'thank you' out of you?" Naruto smiled towards him, before his face fell to one of disgust and anger. "These are the worst type of people, to attack an innocent village and murder the people for no reason. It makes me hate pirates." Naruto responded for his reason for helping. "I'm going to help get rid of this trash, so don't even bother arguing with me."

Sasuke glared the blond out for a few seconds, before throwing his sword over to him, Naruto catching it with ease. "Fine, you deal with the reinforcements, I can take care of this bunch." He responded, black flames surrounding his fists.

Naruto grinned, and in a second disappeared, a cry of pain was then heard by everyone. Many of the pirates turned to the source, one of their own who was not directly surrounding Sasuke fell to the ground, Naruto standing in front of him, blood drenching the blade. In a a second another was heard, another pirate fell to Naruto's blade.

"What is this power?" One of the pirates surrounding Sasuke spoke in fear as he watched the blonde boy teleport right across the street, cutting down all the pirates in rapid succession, never remaining at the same spot for more than a second.

"It's me you have to worry about." Sasuke smirked with confidence. "_**En En no Nami!**_" He called loudly, clapping his black flame engulfed hands together, creating a large wave of fire, taking out three of the pirates surrounding him, before quickly spinning around and punching his fist into the face of another that was attempting to attack him from behind.

It was all over in a few minutes for Naruto, he had taken out every pirate in his sight within moments, his body and the sword he used covered in splashes of blood. _'Is this the Senkou Senkou no Mi's real power, to use it for quick assassinations over direct combat?'_ He thought as he stared down at his blood soaked body.

He had surprised himself though with his combat abilities. _'Am I really this naturally strong? I've never been in proper battle before, but it's like I am subconsciously at ease in battle, like it is a second nature to me. I've had no problems with killing these pirates, is this really the same me?'_ He wondered about his performance over the course of the day, his fight with Sasuke, his seemingly natural battle prowess. _'I need to be stronger though, to be able to face an opponent from the front, instead of relying on coming up from behind their back.'_

He looked over to Sasuke, who was performing admirably against his opponents. However he was still very much surrounded by at least 20 men. _'We need to take them all out at once with an attack! But how?' _Naruto wondered, Sasuke couldn't last much longer with those odds against him.

However a sudden idea propped into Naruto's mind. _'It could work!'_ He thought optimistically as he teleported back to Sasuke, landing with his back pressed against the raven haired boy's. The pirates seemed to stopped their movements out of shock when Naruto suddenly reappeared.

"Sasuke, start charging your _**En En no Bakugeki**_ now." Naruto spoke to him quickly.

"I can't! I need to propel upwards in order to deliver it as a stronger attack first!" Sasuke retaliated, explaining the attack once again to the blonde.

"Just do it!" Naruto response was more of a command now, Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance at being spoken to in such a tone, but complied. Lifting his hands above his head he began charging a perfect ball of black fire.

"Get him before he can complete his attack!" One pirate ordered as the entire group of assailants began closing in on them.

Quickly, Naruto turned to grab Sasuke by the arms, before looking upwards. In a flash he and Sasuke were floating in the middle of the air, the pirates below looking around in every direction for where they could have gone.

Naruto climbed up Sasuke's body, until his feet rested on Sasuke's shoulders, and in one forceful push from his knees, launched Sasuke towards the ground. Sasuke moved towards the ground with great speed. "_**En En no Bakugeki!" **_He roared as he closed the gap between himself and the earth, he connected his attack in the most violent display he had ever seen the attack produce. The radius of the attack doubled in size reaching the pirates that were close to escaping. The attack burnt through all of them leaving nothing but charred bodies on the ground surrounding him and Naruto once the blond landed. _'So much stronger… when I don't have to focus on the propulsion…'_ Sasuke thought as he stared in wonder at his attack's aftermath, he panted heavily, this had taken so much energy out of him, he turned to Naruto who was also panted heavily in exhaustion. "Why are you so exhausted?" He asked with a small smirk.

"It takes a lot more of my energy to teleport someone else with me, and I need to become stronger, I'm on the verge of collapsing now. How would I survive an extended fight?" Naruto responded slowly through large gasps for breath.

Both their eyes widened at the sound of loud, multiple war cries. They turned to see charging up the street towards them another group of 30 men, a longing for blood and vengeance in their eyes. "We are exhausted, there's no way we can win…" Naruto stared with lost hope at the coming group of men.

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the approaching group, before he stood up straight, facing them head on. "I won't give up. I'll protect this place with my life."

Naruto stared at the boy, before smiling, and standing up straight and facing the approaching pirates, standing by Sasuke's side. "Then I'll stand with you." Sasuke gave a small smile at Naruto before staring at the group, readying himself for an attack.

But suddenly the entire front row of the pirates fell to the ground, followed by the next row, and the next. Within seconds the entire group of thirty men laid on the ground, none of them moving. Naruto stared at the downed men with confusion, however Sasuke stared in utter shock.

A deafening bang was heard, a massive cannonball had been fired towards them from the ship at the docks. Just as it was approaching the town a wormhole appeared out of nowhere in the cannonball's pathway, spiralling into existence. The wormhole absorbed the cannonball and back at the ship it landed back on top of it not a moment later, completely destroying the ship.

Sasuke turned around instantly, and Naruto mimicked his movements. Sasuke's older brothers, Izuna and Shisui walked calmly down the steps from the top of them, Sasuke immediately ran towards them, with Naruto following close behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke seemed to ask in anger as he met them before they had barely moved from the top of the stairs.

"Protecting our home." Izuna replied in a calm voice, looking down towards the destruction of their town.

"These pirates have made a grave error, clashing with the Uchiha family." Shisui added, staring angrily down at the town's destruction.

"You did that? Amazing!" Naruto spoke in wonder as he stared at the two older Uchihas. "But how?"

"We have all eaten a Devil Fruit. Mine is the Sori Sori no Mi. With it, I have gained the ability to create wormholes, manipulating space. With it, I can redirect or relocate attacks." Izuna responded, answering how the wormhole appeared and how the cannonball destroyed the ship it was fired from.

"And I possess the Joutou Joutou no Mi. The Jump Jump Fruit. A fruit that blesses me with unsurpassed speed. Although it is not teleporting like your Senkou Senkou no Mi, my fruit has advantages over yours. One being that you HAVE to stop for even a second before you teleport again, I do not have that risk." Shisui explained his abilities, explaining how the group of thirty men suddenly met their demise.

"I don't need your help! I was protecting the village just fine without you, let me finish this by myself!" Sasuke seemed to growl with anger at his two older brothers.

"Foolish little brother…" A new voice suddenly rang out from atop the stairs. Black spiky hair appeared, before the full body was revealed. Madara Uchiha stood above all of them at the top of the stairs, staring out over the horizon. Before his eyes moved to meet Sasuke's shocked ones, a small smirked graced his face. "You have done superbly… but let me take over from here…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey there, DGS here, saying thanks for reading the newest chapter of Kiiroi Senkou, I know it was a really long time since I last updated, and this chapter is rather short compared to the other two chapters. I've been buisy with college work lately, hence the lateness of an update. I hope it was worth the wait.

So yes, Naruto and Sasuke display a naturally strong teamwork between them. Izuna and Shisui show their abilities, which was good. All that's left is for Madara to show his, I assure you it will be as badass as he is in the Manga (yeah, the REAL Madara Uchiha is real bad ass)

Aside from that, I have a request to make, if your just gonna copy and paste other people's reviews don't bother yourself. That seriously pissed me off, 'You need to make Naturo stronger. You should have him go to Karate Island in his next adventure and gain training from Mighty Guy and have Lee join his crew next' Times like 30. You wanna know how I knew it was copied and pasted? They all use MIGHTY Guy! One guy's spelling mistake sold it out, Guy's name is MIGHT guy. I swear if that happens again, with people just copying and pasting other people's reviews I will discontinue this story on the spot.

Anyways, now that I am chill. Next chapter will be on the way soon. So please be patient for Kiiroi Senkou - Chapter 4: Madara Uchiha, the Omnipotent.

_D.G.S_


	4. Madara Uchiha, The Omnipotent

**Kiiroi Senkou**

Chapter 4: Madara Uchiha, The Omnipotent

by DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>"A-Are you really getting involved in all of this… now that it's almost over?" Sasuke asked as if worriedly as he stared in wonder at his eldest brother, who stared down at the scene of the destruction of his town with almost disinterest.<p>

"DIE!" Before Madara could even answer, a man from the Crimson Tide Pirates lunged from the top of the Uchiha's mansion, managing to sneak on top of it, a sword gripped with both of his hands he swiped down at Madara's turned back, hoping to bisect the man horizontally.

Yet Madara only shifted his body slightly, and caught the man by the through with his left hand only, his hand locking around the man's neck like a vice grip.

Naruto stared in utter shock at Madara's actions, the speed he moved and this brute strength, to stop the man's falling movements instantly and then hold him up with but a single hand, all without his body moving from the added weight. _'And all without even looking at the attacker…'_

The pirate dropped his sword instantly, choking uncontrollably as he tried to free himself from the grip around his throat, he looked painfully towards his attacker, and instantly all hope faded in the man's eyes, he stopped struggling and only stared in horror at the man strangling him single-handedly. "Y-You…!" He spoke in a horrified whisper. "We, the Crimson Tide Pirates had heard that one of the Uchiha family had left their home island indefinitely and we believed it would be safe to launch an attack on this treasure filled island, where a gold mine lies within the mountain at the centre of it. We figured, that being the eldest and most powerful it would have been you, your power being suffocated by this small island… Madara Uchiha!"

Madara only stared in boredom at the man as he explained the pirates' motive for attacking his island. He remained emotionless, unlike Naruto and Sasuke, even when the man began laughing maniacally. "No matter! This was only the beginning, WE were only the beginning. The entire Crimson Tide Fleet is approaching! Twenty-five ships, each filled with Fifty pirates are coming, we will take your head, along with all the treasure and gold locked away on this island!"

On cue, ships began sailing closer and closer behind where the destroyed ship laid, coming quickly with the wind towards the land. Madara glimpsed over to the fleet, as they reached within a hundred metres away from the port. His face finally cracked out of the apathetic mask, his brow furrowing in anger towards the fleet.

Naruto, who was watching in stunned silent, only felt a dark chill run down his spine. Sweat began pouring from his body, he dropped to one knee and could not move to return to his feet. His throat dried beyond all possibility. _'What is this!' _He asked himself in fear, it was something he had never felt before, was it true fear? His eyes felt heavy, like he was going to pass out. He looked over at the others nearby, Sasuke seemed in a similar position to him, even Shisui and Izuna seemed slightly affected, a bead of sweat dropping from each of their foreheads. The pirate in Madara's grasped seemed most affect; his mouth was open wide, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Horrified whimpers came from his voice, barely able to make a small sound.

And then he heard it, quiet, and carried by the wind. But the blond heard it clearly. Hundreds of horrified, violent screams of pain coming from behind him, he slowly moved his head towards the source. The ships movements had slowed dramatically, becoming almost completely still on the open water. Naruto looked back towards Madara, who continued to stare out towards the fleet. _'Is he causing this! Even from the distance he is from the fleet!'_

Madara dropped the man to the ground, and the fear seemed to fade in Naruto. "Shisui, Izuna, hold him down. Sasuke hold his head up and keep his eyes open." Madara ordered his brothers, they complied, and even Sasuke silently followed the orders. Shisui held the man's left arm, whilst Izuna held his right, keeping him on his knees. Sasuke then moved behind him, shifting his head up and held his eyelids wide with his fingers. Madara moved and stood in front of him, glaring down at the pirate. "You WILL watch this." He spoke as if another order, bluntly, and from Naruto's point of view, scarily.

Madara moved towards the top of the steps, before stopping at the edge. He took a long, deep breath before moving his arms in front of him, his right fist resting vertically in his left hand's palm. "_**Suisei Suisei no Kanadzuchi!**_"

Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then the sound of wind breaking around an object was heard, without warning for Naruto he only watched in horror as a massive piece of Earth came down from the sky, it's surface filled with craters, its size massive size covered all of the fleet easily, and in seconds crushed them all below it, driving them into the sea underneath it. The massive lump of Earth laid in the middle of the see, positioned less than a hundred metres away from reached the island. "What was that!" Naruto screamed in shock as he watched the event in shock.

Tears filled the pirate's eyes as he watched the massive clump of earth crush his Nakama. "The wrath of God…." He answered Naruto's question in a horrified whisper. "We invoked it, the wrath of a God…." Before his eyes shifted towards Madara, who looked on at the scene unfazed by the accumulation of Death he had caused. "Madara Uchiha, The Omnipotent… A true Monster…"

"Did you expect anything less from me than a monster?" Madara responded, his cool, collected visage returning.

"The Omnipotent? I don't understand…" Naruto responded once again, unsure of what happened, until he looked at the massive piece of Earth once again, before turning to Madara, "Are you saying that he caused that…?"

The man nodded feebly in return. "'The Omnipotent'… The epithet that Madara Uchiha gained when he left the island previously in his younger years, something we hoped he repeated. The monster with the power of a God… Madara Uchiha, wielder of the _**Suisei Suisei no Mi**_…. The Comet Comet Fruit, giving him the power to bring Asteroids and Satellites down to rain upon the Earth. Because of this power, and the destruction he caused with it, a bounty was placed on his head… set at 560'000'000 Beli…"

"And despite that knowledge, you still deemed it a good idea to attack my home island." Madara turned to the man, staring down impassively at him, before looking towards Izuna and Shisui. "Deal with him." Izuna and Shisui both nodded affirmatively at Madara as he walked away, back into the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Why did you get involved? I was handling it fine by myself." Sasuke spoke irritated at his older brothers, they had all returned to the Main hall of the Uchiha mansion, Madara sitting back on his cushion with Izuna and Shisui at either side of him, Sasuke stood in front of him, standing next to Naruto, who had been summoned by Madara.<p>

Madara sighed deeply in response to Sasuke's question. "Why must you always be like this, Sasuke? Refusing our help in in the most difficult of situations." Madara seemed to ask himself rather than Sasuke. "My foolish little brother, you-"

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke shouted bluntly, interrupting Madara's words by snapping at the man. "Stop speaking to me like I'm weak and helpless, unable to support myself!"

Madara's eyes went slightly wide at Sasuke's words, before a cool smirk appeared on his face. "I have never seen you like that…" He responded, from either side of him Izuna and Shisui smiled proudly down at their younger brother. "None of us have."

Sasuke only stared in surprise at his older brothers, before he looked down towards the floor. "All I ever wanted, was to prove that I was your equal, in strength and reliability, to prove that I am just as worthy a leader as you are."

"You are strong Sasuke, you are an Uchiha after all." Madara responded coolly. "But strength and reliability alone are not all that define a leader. To be a leader one needs wisdom and experience. To assess a situation carefully and properly instead of just charging in headfirst." A small smirk grew on the man's face when a faint tint of red appeared on Sasuke's cheeks, understanding that the last part was based on his previous actions.

Madara then turned to Naruto, who snapped to attention. "It appears I now owe you a great debt, you helped in defending my island home, and you also saved my brother. This cannot go unanswered, name your price and see it done."

'_He didn't use 'little'…'_ Sasuke noted when Madara spoke of him as his brother.

Instantly Naruto grinned widely, placing his hands behind his head as he shifted to a more comfortable stance. "I'd really like to not go back to prison. God I can't tell you how much I don't want to go back to prison." He chuckled jokingly. "It was so boring being stuck in that tiny room. I'll leave your island right away if you like, I wanna continue with my adventures."

Madara offered a small smile to the blond. "Very well, you are free to go."

Naruto fist pumped the air at the raven haired man's response, before he turned to Sasuke. "So what will you do now? Join me on my adventures; after all Madara didn't kill me."

Sasuke smirked, remembering his conversation with the blond when he was guarding his cell. "A splendid idea." Madara answered for him, before he even had a chance, standing up from his cushion. "Sasuke, travel with Naruto. Gain knowledge and experience, become even stronger. And when you deem yourself ready, come back and fight me for the title of leader of the Island."

Sasuke looked up in surprise at his eldest brother, before realising the meaning behind Madara's words. Each of his brother's had left the island at some point to travel, Itachi was the only one to leave twice, finally it was now his turn. "You best be prepared for that day, Madara." Sasuke smirked, nodding towards his eldest brother.

Madara performed the exact same smirk, filled with confidence and power. "I will wait with anticipation."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke rode out on the open sea aboard the Kage Bunshin, leaving behind the Uchiha Island a few days ago, Sasuke controlling the ship by the helm whilst Naruto lounged lazily on the bow, laying on his back staring up at the sky. "So where are we going?" Sasuke asked the blond as they sailed to apparently nowhere.<p>

Naruto's upper body sprung up, spinning on the bow to sit cross-legged facing Sasuke. "I'm in need of training and fighting experience. So we need to find somewhere that can offer those to us."

Sasuke seemed to muse on the words before speaking. "I would suggest Karate Island, not too far from here actually. It is said to host something known as the 'Green Beast of Battle', it may provide some use for us."

Naruto beamed, nodding affirmatively. "Very well, set a course for Karate Island!" He cheered happily.

A pelican suddenly flew overhead, dropping something onto their ship. It was a stack of paper, bundled and bound together by thick string. "What's this?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"A list of bounties." Sasuke responded, allowing the helm loose to move towards the stack of paper, picking it up carefully. "I've seen them before; Madara would send Shisui, Izuna, or Itachi after a wanted pirate and claim their bounty if a quick boost to my Island's economy was needed. I'm guessing because we have not been established as pirates yet we have been given the list as well."

"We're not Pirates though, we're Adventurers." Naruto responded, looking through the sheets of paper with Sasuke. "No way, Madara's bounty increased!" He almost shouted, looking at the picture of Madara, it retained the same cool, emotionless expression as what he saw in person. The bounty on Madara had also been pushed up another 15'000'000 Beli, resting now at 575'000'000 Beli, for the Annihilation of the Crimson Tide Pirates. They even found Shisui's and Izuna's wanted posters. Shisui sat with a bounty on his head resting at 305'000'000 Beli, whilst Izuna's stood at even more at 455'000'000 Beli.

They continued looking through, reaching the final two, Naruto snatched the last one, whilst Sasuke dropped the ret two fixate on the other.

It was them, "How do they know the nickname I gave myself?" Naruto asked in confusion. 'Yellow Flash Naruto' was printed on the page. His face drenched in blood, more blood splattered through his hair, lighting from the fire had caused his eyes to hide in shadows, allowing his iris and sclera to glow ominously and demonically, his teeth clenched and his mouth open, giving the impression of a beastly snarl. A bounty had been placed on his own head, set at 35'000'000 Beli.

Sasuke looked at his own, similar to Naruto's Sasuke appeared with Black Fire in the background, smirking sinisterly, and he had been given the epithet 'Dark Pyre Sasuke'. 'It must have been taken after I used the _**En En no Bakugeki**__…_' His bounty was resting at 36'000'000 Beli. Both had the same reason for being wanted, 'for Aiding in the Annihilation of the Crimson Tide Pirates.'

"Why have we been given bounties? And how did they even know what happened at your Island?" Naruto asked with serious wonder and confusion.

"The world government's eyes are everywhere." Sasuke answered cryptically. "They place bounties on anyone who they deem as a threat to their power. Eating a Devil Fruit automatically gains you a bounty if you haven't aligned yourself with the World Government or the Marines." He further explained, before scrupling his wanted poster up and lazily tossing it overboard. "It shouldn't concern us for the time being, we should only focus on getting to Karate Island."

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" A man, battered by heavy rains and violent winds stood on a piece of flat ground on a massive mountain, lighting struck dangerously close behind him, yet he didn't seem to mind. His entire body was shrouded in a tan clock, a hood covering all of his face, save from his mouth from view. Thunder bellowed behind him again, deafening even the sound of the rain crashing into the ground. Yet these horrific weather conditions didn't seem to concern him at all. He remained completely motionless, his head tilted down to his hand, where a piece of now soaking paper rested.<p>

"35'000'000 Beli… Impressive for your first bounty…" He looked down at the paper reading, seeing the second most crucial piece of information on it. "Although the picture isn't very flattering, eh…?"

The man stared at the picture, a blond, spiky hair boy, caught by the camera at perhaps the worst possible point; he appeared as a demon on the photograph, his face drenched in blood, more blood splattered through his hair, lighting from the fire had caused his eyes to hide in shadows, allowing his iris and sclera to glow ominously and demonically, his teeth clenched and his mouth open, giving the impression of a beastly snarl. "Naruto…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey there, DGS here! Chapter 4 was released double time, for no other reason than I had nothing better to do, I hope this chapter was an improvement from the last chapter, wasn't as much fighting this time.

Madara's Devil Fruit - I based it on the Asteroid Technique he used in Naruto Canon, that thing was pretty goddamn bad ass. So I hope it helps live up to Madara's Epithet

Madara's insanely high bounty: What could have Madara have done to gain such a high bounty? Who knows. His bounty stands at 575'000'000 Beli, higher than any One Piece Canon bounty known so far. I believe it gives justice to Madara to hgave such a high bounty, similar to Shisui and Izuna. The highest known bounty in One Piece canon is 550'000'000 Beli and belongs to Portgas D. Ace, I think it's fair that Madara has this bounty, because I don't believe that Ace has the highest bounty in the world, Shanks' is gonna be higher, Big Mam's is gonna be higher. Whitebeard's was definately higher (and maybe Marco's aswell), and Blackbeards will definately be massive now.

Naruto's bounty: Yeah, he got his first bounty early on, Luffy gained his after defeating Don krieg, Buggy and Arlong I think it was maybe Kuro, so I played a similar route, Naruto deafeats a large fnumber of pirates and gains a bounty, now I need to think of other reasons for his bounty to increase.

The Mystery Man: I know who it is. You can take a guess at who it is, but he will appear every now and again and he will eventually meet Naruto.

Other than that, I am stumped for the next chapter. should their be a side adventure, or should I get Naruto straight to Karate Island. Either way, at least three new Naruto characters will be introduced, one was mentioned in the chapter, just look closely for it.

FINALLY, I seriously suck at making OCs, something that would have made the Crimson Tide Pirates if I didn't. So I am calling out to those who have OCs pirates, I need Villains, Marines anything really. Please PM me if you have a useable OC, credit will be given!

_D.G.S_


	5. The Green Beast of Battle

**Kiiroi Senkou**

Chapter 5: The Green Beast of Battle

by DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>'<em>Even if it is a relatively small ship compared to those pirate ships back at the Uchiha Island, it's perfect for me…<em>' Naruto smiled as he wondered through the ship for the first time properly. He saw just how large ships could become, and the Kage Bunshin was much smaller. The Crimson Tide Pirates had such large ships, but this one meant more than they ever could, as it was given to him by the old man Sarutobi back on his own island.

He had been so busy steering the ship that he hadn't had the chance to properly check through it, now that Sasuke was with him, he could properly view the tinted black mahogany ship whilst Sasuke directed the ship on the open sea.

He had passed the kitchen, Sarutobi had seemingly stocked it with supplies for him to last awhile, an act he was very grateful for. He found cabins, each one with six beds or hammocks. He even found a small lounge room and captains quarters, which he assumed would be his from now on.

Yet there was one room the confused him, even as he stood outside the door he wondered what could be behind it. When he had opened the door, the blond found that it was a small, empty room, filled with nothing but a desk and chair. He walked in the room, looking around, it was too small for any major use, but what could it be used for.

Then he saw something else. On the desk was a camera, a box of pins, a log book journal, pens and a key, just the one key. The only key he had found on the entire ship, other rooms like the bathroom and shower area could be locked from the inside.

He picked up the camera and the log book, and from the book a small envelope fell out. The blonde picked it up curiously, opening it to find a letter inside.

'_My dear boy, Naruto…_

_I knew from the first moment you entered this world that you were destined for bigger things than our island, I knew you couldn't waste your life stuck on the island, nor did I expect you to, your built to crave adventure, it's in your blood._

_I've been preparing for the day you would leave, and know that as you do, I will look on proudly. You became a grandson to me, a brother to Konohamaru. And it may be a long time until we see each other again._

_I would ask a favour from you Naruto, you know how Konohamaru loves stories, I would ask you to record your adventures in this book, so the memories can always live with you. I know Konohamaru would love to __see__ them one day, to go with you in spirit and __revisit__ all the places you had been._

_And take pictures of everywhere you go, otherwise Konohamaru might not believe you. That way, your memories will live on, and __by simply looking at the photograph, you can return to them__._

_We will see each other again Naruto, that I am certain of, I know that when you left you were just a boy, and when you return, you will be a man. Strong, confident, and with many friends._

_Your mother would be so proud of you, my boy._

_Sarutobi.'_

"Why did you underline some of the words Jiji?" Naruto laughed, ignoring the tears dripping from his face, staring once again at the words Hiruzen had cryptically emphasised in his letter, it made no sense to the blond.

He picked up a pin, sticking the letter to the wall above the desk, before picking up the camera, used the strap it was attached to to hang it around his neck. He walked further back, before snapping a picture of the room, once it had processed he stuck the photo of the small room next to the letter.

"I promise you Jiji, Konohamaru will the love the tales of the Utterly Gutsy Adventurer Naruto!" The blond beamed widely, closing the door and locking it, placing the key in a zipped pocket on his pants.

The blond walked back out into the open fresh air, seeing Sasuke stare at the horizon behind the helm. "You're a pretty good helmsman, Sasuke." He complimented as he approached him.

"We're going to need to find someone better nonetheless." Sasuke commented in return, his eyes fixed on the distant sea and sky connected, his raven hair swaying in the wind.

"True after all, helmsman isn't going to be your occupation." Naruto grinned in return. "You're my first mate!"

Sasuke smirked in response. "We're going to need to find many people to fit occupations, I studied how pirate crews operated whenever one of my brothers returned from collecting bounties. Ships usually have a Captain, First Mater, Swordsman, Musician, Doctor, Accountant, and Chef."

At the word chef the blonds stomach growled loudly, he clutched his stomach with a heavy sigh. "We need to find that one soon…" He exclaimed almost depressed at the prospect of having no proper cooks around. "But that's not enough, I want so many more than that for my ship."

Sasuke nodded quickly. "Karate Island is up ahead, we should be there soon." Together they both stared at the huge forested island, one that was even larger than Sasuke's home island, trees stood tens of metres high, if there was any civilisation on the island, it couldn't be seen from this distance.

Naruto grinned madly as they neared the island. "Let's go find this Green Beast of Battle!"

* * *

><p>"This Karate Island is so isolated, we've been walking through it for a while and we haven't seen a single piece of civilisation." Naruto whined as they strolled through the large forest, spotting large beasts, that despite looking ferocious in appearance, seemed rather docile, tamed even.<p>

"Unlikely though." Sasuke answered as he carefully clutched the sword strapped to his back, in case any of these animals attempted to attack them. "I can feel a massive power up ahead, whatever it is its way more power than either of us."

"It's got to be the Green Beast!" Naruto proclaimed excitedly, beginning to run ahead at a quicker rate, Sasuke was momentarily startled by the blonde's increase in speed but soon began to catch up to him.

The edge of the forest came closer, before they entered a large field of corn and grain. As far as the eye could seeing lengths of golden brown swayed leisurely in the wind. "The huge power is close, but now it feels different, like its split in two. One feels closer than the other." Sasuke muttered, squinting his eyes as he looked ahead. "There's something in the middle of the field…"

Naruto could only see a slightly higher speck compared to the rest of the field. He quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke, and within moments they stood in front of it.

"What an odd looking Scarecrow…" Naruto mumbled aloud as he gazed at what was in front of him. Strapped to a cross was a scarecrow with a fair-skinned design, with spiky, messy silver hair. Adorned in a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he were black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his shoulders. This was matched by black pants that led into bandages around his ankles and black sandals to top it off. "This Scarecrow isn't very intimidating…"

"I'm not a Scarecrow." Naruto screamed in utter horror when it replied, looking up towards them as if he had just woken up from a nap. "The name's Kakashi."

"So… Scarecrow?" Sasuke rebutted back with a look of disinterest. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he's Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke pointed his thumb behind his shoulder, where Naruto stood quivering behind his back.

"An Uchiha here? This is a rare surprise." Kakashi gave off a smile, or at least by the judgement on how his eyes were closed shut a smile was what he was performing, seeing as the lower half of his face was covered by a skin tight mask. "Could one of you do me a favour? Go in my front right pocket."

Naruto stepped forward looking curiously at the strange man. He reached into his pocket, his hand was stopped by an object, he pulled the item out. It was a small orange book. "Place it in my hand would you?" Kakashi asked further.

Naruto moved stretching upwards so the man could grasp it. "Ah, thank you." He gave another eye smile before flicking the book open and turning his head towards it.

Suddenly they went silent as the man began reading; it was as if he had already forgotten they were there. "So you gonna tell us why you're tied up like that?" Naruto finally spat the question out bluntly.

"Mah, call it training, call it focusing the mind. Personally, I do it to get some peace and quiet." The man responded, flicking his thumb to turn the page. "I assume you're here to see Guy?"

"Who is this Guy?" Sasuke asked with confusion.

"The Green Beast of Battle. He's known to some as Might Guy." Kakashi responded lazily, still not taking his eyes off the book.

"It's a human?" Naruto asked startled in utter disbelief, sure he had seem some crazy things recently, like a guy pulling an asteroid from outer space. But he had assumed that the beast was just that, a beast.

"Yes, but a beast is more of a correct way to describe him. He's slow-minded, dim-witted, but deadly and ferocious. So you are here to see him?" Kakashi asked again.

Both the teens nodded at the older man, who sighed heavily, mumbling something incoherently to himself. "He's up ahead, don't tell him I'm here though." Kakashi said as he waved them goodbye with his free hand.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at him curiously as they moved around him, carrying on along the field. "Oh, Naruto, Sasuke…" They turned when Kakashi called them. His eyes had shifted towards them from over his shoulder. "You two… look like a pair of idiots. That might come in handy."

* * *

><p>The two boys eventually found their way to a large dojo, in front of it was riddle with craters. The ground underneath them suddenly back rumbling tremendously. "What's happening!?" Naruto yelled as he tried bracing himself during the tremors.<p>

Then he saw in front of them was two fighters. He only saw them for a brief moment before they disappeared again, followed by another tremor of the Earth. "I can't see them." Naruto whispered in shock, looking to Sasuke who had squinted his eyes.

"Neither can I." Sasuke replied, trying to find the two combatants in front of him. His eyes just simply couldn't keep up with them. For brief momentary moments he spotted them, as if they stopped quickly before returning to fighting. Craters in the ground suddenly cracked and exploded into existence. '_What is this speed and power?_' He could only muse in his own mind.

Suddenly both of the boys reappeared, looking towards Naruto and Sasuke. One was a boy with round eyes and extremely thick eyebrows, his shiny black hair was cut and styled into a bowl-cut style, and wore an attire consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red piece of cloth worn as a belt. A set of bandages was wrapped and his hands and wrists.

The other boy hand long brown haired tied into loose pony tail near the end of his hair, with two long bangs framing his face, as well as a black piece of cloth covering his forehead. He had pale eyes with a slight lavender tint to them. He was dressed a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black sandals. This one had a very stern, harsh look as he gazed at them. "Who are you?" He grunted towards the both of them.

"Neji, it is impolite to ask for another's name without offering yours first." The green clad boy scolded the other one, Neji. Before walking towards Sasuke and Naruto, extending his hand towards them. "My name is Rock Lee, the Blossoming Green Beast of Battle."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and this here is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto beamed back in return, grabbing his hand and shaking it madly. "We're here to see Might Guy, we're hoping for some training."

"What a beautiful day this is then! That I might be blessed with two new beautiful students!" A man crashed down behind Lee. Dressed exactly the same as Lee, the only difference being a green flak jacket over his torso and a lack of bandages on his forearms. Even their appearances were alike, the same haircut, the same humongous eyebrows. "I am Might Guy, the Fully Bloomed Green Beast of Battle!" He gave them a thumbs up, accompanied by a large grin to make his teeth sparkle and a wink. "Tell me, what is your dream?"

"To become the greatest Adventurer the World has ever seen! And to make many friends along the way!" Naruto grinned as he spoke immediately.

"An excellent dream!" Guy beamed in return, giving the blonde yet another thumbs up. "I shall train you, and give you the tools to chase that dream to the fullest!"

"I want to prove that I'm stronger than my brothers, that I can beat them. For that I need power." Sasuke replied honestly.

Yet his look went to shock when Guy glared at him with scorn. "That is a selfish conviction. And I will not train you if power is all you seek." Guy turned his body, crossing his arms, unable to look at Sasuke.

"Please!" Sasuke dropped to his knees, bowing towards him. Shocking even Naruto, who stared at his raven haired friend as he was on the ground. "My brothers are the strongest people I have ever met. They look at me as weak and useless. I need to prove myself against them, yet I'm stuck with the inexperience of youth against them. Please train me, help me find the full power behind this youthful persona I'm stuck with!"

"Did you say… youth?" Guy looked over his shoulders with wide eyes towards Sasuke, who stared back at him with shock, power began radiating from Guy as he clenched his fist. "YOSH! We shall make the power of your youth explode like the bright of flames!" He screamed upwards to the heavens, looking at the both of them. "Come! Your training begins!"

* * *

><p>"That guy truly is a monster…" Sasuke muttered out as he and Naruto sat around a small campfire in the forest outside the dojo's walls. Both were dirty, battered, bruised and bloody. "I've never experienced training like that before, he took things to a whole new extreme."<p>

"I've never really experienced training before. So I can't make any comparisons, but that… that wasn't normal was it?" Naruto responded as he sprawled out over a log, his back arching over it to let his head hang loosely backwards. He spoke with stunted breaths, as if it was agony just to even speak.

"My family is strong because we have augmented our strength with Devil Fruit powers. It makes me wonder if Guy wields one as well?" Sasuke asked more to himself as he stared at the fire.

"No, Guy doesn't have any Devil Fruit powers." Naruto moved his head and Sasuke shifted his eyes towards Kakashi, who was walking towards them. "He's simply the personification of Power. You guys look terrible by the way." He gave them another eye smile as he sat on the other side of the campfire to them.

"YOSH!" Guy suddenly bounced in, grinning madly at them. "Come my two new students. You have rested plenty enough. Your training continues!" He gave the duo another thumbs up pose, before his eyes fixed on Kakashi, suddenly his eyes lit up in a new fire. "My eternal rival Kakashi! So this is where you have been hiding! Come its time for our next manly challenge."

"Did you say something, Guy?" Kakashi replied with effortless cool, causing Guy to boil with utter rage.

"You and your hipness, Kakashi!" Guy cursed as he clenched his fists together, before suddenly calming down. "Wait, Kakashi, are these two… your own students as well?"

"Well no, I've never really met the-"

"Then I propose a whole new manly challenge! We shall settle our next bout through our students! Your shining examples of hipness, against my exuberant examples of youth!" Guy interjected before Kakashi could finish trying to reply. "The Power of Youth, ASSEMBLE!"

"Yosh!" Lee immediately bounced in, delivering the same pose as Guy did earlier. The other one, Neji groan as he calmly walking behind them, pinching the bridge of his nose with a combination of frustration and embarrassment.

"That sounds like fun!" Naruto jumped up with new found energy, grinning towards them. "But how about a wager on top of the challenge?" He grinned towards them, Guy and Lee seemed intrigued by what he was about to say. "I need more people on my crew, and when I have to leave, I'd like to take your teachings with me. So if Sasuke and I win, Neji and Lee will join my crew!" He grinned even further, he had seen what both of them could do. It would be impossible for him to choose between the two of them. And if Neji and Lee win…" Naruto looked around, before seeing Kakashi had returned to reading his book, the blonde grinned mischievously. "Kakashi will undertake one full month of your most extreme, most youthful training."

"What?" Kakashi looked up, just hearing the last part of what was just said.

"YOSHHHH! I accept the terms of this manliest of manly challenges!" Guy beamed once again, a fire burning around his body. "The battle shall begin one week today, now it is time for your training. Come and adorn this symbol of your tutelage under the Green Beast of Battle!" Guy turned back to Naruto and Sasuke, holding two green spandex suit in each arm, gesturing them towards the two.

"There's no way I'm wearing that." Sasuke grumbled as he stared at the green spandex.

"I'll help with your training to." Kakashi spoke as he snapped the book shut whilst standing up. "There's no way I can lose this wager."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Hey there, DGS here! Well took me a while but I finally updated.

I've kinda lost interest in Fanfiction recently, but it's my duty as an author to keep my stories going for as long as I'm willingly able. So I updated. Not much really happened this chapter. But I'll expplain a few things

Neji and Lee. Yes both of them, and yes they will be joining Naruto's crew at the end of this Karate Island Arc.

This story is good for me because it has so many possibilities for me to improve as an author, action, drama, turmoil, family, love, friendship and comedy. Speaking of Comedy, I've got great ideas for Comic Relief for this story, and you will love it. It involves our favourite little Uchiha!

I've been asked about pairings, and although I'm open to try them out, I can't expect anything really to happen. I get PMs saying NarutoXNami, NarutoXJewellry, NarutoXEtc. Naruto is more in love with the idea of adventure, and finding a girl and love is simply an adventure he isn't ready to take yet. He wants to discover himself first before discovering someone else if that makes sense?

Anyway, gonna skip the training because this chapter was pretty boring, so a chapter about training would be even worse, so look out for the next chapter real soon!

_D.G.S_


End file.
